


You asleep?

by tiredvampire



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Licking, some plot mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire
Summary: It's pretty cold in the old lodge near the Great Glacier, looks like Vincent and Cid will have to find a way to warm each other up~
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	You asleep?

After navigating the white maze of snow covered cliffs, Cloud and the gang finally managed to find the cabin at the base of the steep cliffs of the Great Glacier. The group crowded into the small cabin. It was rustic and nothing fancy, but it was warm. Fur rugs and blankets were scattered around, with minimal decorations. It was clearly not a place that often held guests.

They were greeted by a man named Holzoff. He was an elderly man, living alone in the snowbound cabin. “You kids are welcome to stay as long as you like. Now, I have a spare room, some space in the living room, and there’s the loft. The loft is right by the window and drafty, I wouldn’t recommend it, so I hope you’ll all fit downstairs.” He eyed the large assortment of rogues with doubtful eyes. The big one with the gun on his arm would almost take up the spare room by himself.

Cloud shrugged, “It’s better than freezing in the blizzard.”

“Thank you for your hospitality sir, let us know if we’re being a bother.” Tifa stepped up to give the thanks Cloud was too cool to give. The old man waved kindly and retired to his own bedroom for the night. “Okay everyone, let’s figure out where we’re all going to fit.”

Yuffie immediately laid claim to the bedroom. “Well obviously you and I will take the spare room Tifa! Can’t have the boys peeping on us while we’re changing!”

“What!? Fine! But at least let Red sleep in there with you! There’s plenty of room in there for him to sleep!” Barret was not happy about having to sleep on a couch in the tiny living room, but it was better than the frigid loft.

“I’ll sleep in the loft. The cold doesn’t bother me.” Vincent brushed past them, heading for the wooden stairs leading up.

“Okay, so that settles the loft, but there’s still too many of us to fit in the living room...” Cloud looked at Cid expectantly.

“W-what!? Why are you fellas lookin’ at me?”

“You snore man!” Barret barked at him. “Now you get up in that damn loft.” Barret, Cloud and Cait Sith folded their arms and stared at him menacingly.

“Oh I see how it is, mutiny huh? Fine, fine, I’m gettin’....” Cid stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and shuffled up the stairs. Stopping half way up he called down to them, “So you’ll take the stuffed toy over yer tried and true captain huh?!” He was met with silence. Grumbling he continued his climb.

It really _was_ cold up there. Cid pulled the scarf he was wearing up over his mouth and ears as he reached the top of the staircase. He had to duck slightly from the sharp incline in the ceiling above. Vincent was sitting upright on a makeshift bed made of fur pelts and heavy quilts.

“Sorry, I got demoted and now yer stuck with my snorin’ ass...” Cid pouted as he plopped down onto the blankets next to Vincent and kicked his boots off.

“I’m a heavy sleeper. I don’t mind.” Vincent turned his head and stared out the large window behind them. Snow was swirling past and piling up on the windowsill.

“Oh really? Ya won’t wake up if I jack off or anything?” Cid laughed, slapping his knee.

Vincent’s eyes widened at this comment. “I’m sorry? Jacking off? Do you really intend to do that in my presence?” He questioned, pulling the collar of his cloak higher to hide his reddening face. Cid always had a habit of making crass jokes, no matter who the audience was.

“I mean not in front of you! God, Vince it was a joke! ‘Sides, we’re all guys here, don’t act like you’ve never rubbed one out before!”

“I-I-certainly won’t be discussing my personal habits with you.” Vincent scooted away from Cid and rolled over, tugging his cape close around him. Something about that overfamiliarity was flustering him. “I suggest you get some sleep.” Reaching up he pulled the string of the lamp, turning out the light above them. It was pitch black and chilly up there.

“Dang, sore spot? Maybe rubbin’ one out would do ya good...”

There was a moment of silence, then finally Vincent said quietly, “Goodnight.”

Cid pulled a heavy quilt over himself, trying to fight back the cold bite. Seeing Vincent go all red over that little comment made him giddy. He loved taking a crack at that icy exterior. Tossing and turning, he tried to get comfortable. It was no use. The pelts were no substitute for a real mattress. And it was damn cold. Dang, maybe he _would_ jack off. Just to help him fall asleep. Nervously, he turned his head and squinted at Vincent in the darkness. His breathing was steady and he wasn’t moving. He seemed to be sound asleep. Creeping a little closer, he wanted to make sure Vincent was actually sleep. After all that joking around about it, he didn’t want to get caught with his pants literally down.

He stared at Vincent’s still face in the darkness. It was just barely visible, with the dim light of the moon behind snowy clouds drifting through the huge window above their heads. Vincent looked oddly pretty. His icy glare replaced by a serene expression. Black hair covering one eye. Without thinking Cid brushed the hair out of his face. _Shit._ Why’d he do that? Red eyes opened to meet his gaze.

“Can I help you?” Vincent didn’t sound groggy.

“Uh...” Cid had no explanation for what he just did. “Just seein’ if you were asleep...”

“No, I’m not.”

“Goddamnit, and ya just let me sit there starin’?”

Vincent’s expression wavered to amusement. “Oh? Is that what you were doing? I thought you were going to kiss me for a moment there.”

“Er...wha?!” Cid gasped with embarrassment.

“Shhh! Keep it down...” Vincent cupped Cid’s mouth. “People are trying to sleep downstairs.”

“Shit, sorry.” Cid lowered his volume. “Uh, anyways, uhh, gnight...” Cid tried to roll away, but Vincent caught him by the shoulder and rolled him back.

“Hold on, first tell me, what you were doing? Why were you watching me?” He demanded in a hushed tone.

“Like I said, just seein’ if you were asleep, honest...okay, okay, I was tryin’ to rub one out in privacy and didn’t want you to call me out on it. Happy?”

“Oh, is that all.” Vincent closed his eyes. “Just do it, don’t let me stop you.” The ends of his mouth were curling into a slight smile. Seeing Vincent let his guard down like this was making Cid flustered now.

“W-well now I can’t if I know you of all people are awake.” Cid slapped himself on the forehead. Why did he phrase it like that?

Vincent’s hand crawled out from under his cape and extended towards Cid’s head. “You forgot to remove your goggles...” He pulled them off and handed them to Cid. Vincent ran his hand through the blonde hair, now freed from the goggles. Cid gulped hard as he took the goggles and set them on the windowsill. What was this strange energy Vincent was giving off?

“Aren’t you cold without a blanket?” Cid questioned, pulling his blanket over Vincent and squeezing in a little closer.

“No, I told you I’m not bothered by the cold.” He didn’t refuse the blanket, which was now covering both of them.

“Well I’m cold as shit. Let me sleep over here with you then, maybe you’ll warm me up...” He scooched closer, his body huddled up against Vincent’s guarded posture.

“I’m not sure how much warmth I can give you. My body runs colder than yours.” He turned his back against Cid, feeling a little nervous about their faces being so close. “You’re welcome to stay where you are though...” Perhaps having someone close to him would be nice. He hadn’t minded rooming with Cid back at the Golden Saucer after all. _Hey Vincent! You look right at home in this haunted house!_ That’s right...he had completely ignored the fact that Vincent was sullen and antisocial. Cid treated him like a normal person. Perhaps it was this attitude that made Vincent feel more secure around him than the others, save Cloud.

Vincent’s hair was now completely in Cid’s face. It tickled, but _god_ it smelled good. It smelled faintly of citrus and amber. Back in his teenage years he’d always hated when girl’s hair whipped him in the face while he was trying to sleep in the same bed, but this...this he didn’t mind...

“You can...put your arm around me if it’s more comfortable for you...” Vincent suggested.

Cid could practically feel his heart skip a beat. He wasn’t sure which was more shocking: The fact that Vincent suggested that, or the fact that he actually wanted to do it himself. Too embarrassed to say anything, Cid just did it. He wrapped his arm around Vincent’s waist. He was slimmer than he looked. “Y-you’re right, this is more comfortable...” he whispered into Vincent’s back. This was turning strangely intimate.

“You’re warm.” Vincent breathed.

“That a problem?”

“No. It’s...nice.” He admitted. The last time someone held him like this he hadn’t appreciated it until it was too late.

Cid felt like he’d been struck by lightening. Was this really Vincent? Cold, indifferent Vincent? Something about him in this moment was so soft and vulnerable. “I like this side of you.”

Vincent turned over to face Cid again. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t really know.” He laughed at himself quietly. “Kinda like havin’ you all to myself like this.”

Vincent averted his eyes, embarrassed. “You think I’m cold don’t you?” He pursed his pale grey lips.

Cid shifted his weight under the covers, pulled off a glove, and placed his bare hand on Vincent’s cheek. “You feel plenty warm to me.” He smiled, that friendly, wide smile he was always flashing. Vincent’s face flushed immediately. Pulling the blanket up, he hid his face. “Dang, didn’t know you could make that kinda face.” Cid yanked the blanket away, reveling in Vincent’s bashfulness. “It’s pretty cute...”

“C-cute?” Vincent could barely choke out the word. Him? Cute?

Cid grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer. “Can I try somethin’?” Vincent nodded. Slowly and cautiously, Cid’s face drew nearer. Vincent knew what was coming, but he didn’t want to stop it. Their foreheads were just barely touching. Cid hesitated, he’d never even thought about kissing a guy, but here he was, about to do it. Swallowing his reservations, Cid closed his eyes and just went in for the kiss.

Vincent’s lips were soft and cool. His mouth tasted slightly salty and metallic, probably blood if Cid had to guess. To his surprise, Vincent didn’t recoil. Vincent actually was getting pretty into it. His kissing was turning into a full on make out session. He clung to Cid’s shirt through his open jacket. Of course, he smelled and tasted like tobacco.

Without thinking, Cid groped Vincent’s chest through his shirt. Force of habit, but his pecs actually felt pretty nice. He obviously liked it, because Vincent’s breath got heavier from this touching. His hand slid down to Cid’s pants. Cid gasped at the touch down there.

Vincent broke out of the kiss, his breath uneven. “Is it okay? To do this...” He whispered close, hand still pressed against his pants. Cid nodded breathless. His head was spinning. He was definitely hard now. Gently, he put his hand around Vincent’s neck and pulled him into another open mouthed kiss. Vincent continued to stroke him through his pants. Giving him a hand, Cid fumbled with the button and zipper on his green cargos for easier access. Slipping a hand into his now undone pants, Vincent fully grasped his cock underneath his boxers.

“Mph!” Cid inhaled sharply from Vincent’s icy fingers. “You’re hands are cold...” He whispered into his mouth between kisses.

“Sorry...” He started to pulled his hand back out.

Cid gripped his wrist, stopping him. “No...don’t stop...keep going it’ll warm up...” He pressed Vincent’s hand back onto himself. Cid bit his lip as Vincent continued to stroke him obediently. Eventually his hand did warm up. Now they had stopped kissing, they were huffing into the darkness as the heavy petting continued.

Unable to take it anymore, Cid sat up and pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Sliding his hand from Vincent’s chest down to his belted pants, he whispered into his ear, “Can I?”

“Y-yes...” Vincent covered his eyes with his forearm as Cid undid his belts and pants. He lifted his hips a bit as Cid pulled his pants and underwear down and off. Shakily, Cid pulled his own pants off. They were both naked from the waist down now. Their cocks brushing against each other.

Cid unbuckled Vincent’s black shirt and practically ripped it open to expose his bare chest. He didn’t know seeing another guys chest would get him off this much. His skin was pale and soft, with scars cutting across his chest and abs. He took Vincent’s nipple in his mouth and started sucking hungrily. Vincent bit his index finger to stifle a moan as Cid's tongue ran across his chest. His heart was racing, and his body trembling from the intense stimulation.

“Your shirt...” Vincent tugged Cid’s jacket off his shoulders. He desperately wanted to see him fully naked now. Cid nodded and leaned up, shedding his jacket and t-shirt. Vincent reach up and put a hand on his bare chest as Cid leaned back onto him, his body pinning him down. Cid reached down, cupping both their cocks in his hand and stroking together.

“Nghh...ahh...” Vincent groaned as he wrapped his arms around Cid’s neck. Both their bodies were warm now, the air thick with arousal.

“Oh...hah...so you can make _that_ kinda face too...” Cid huffed, watching Vincent’s enraptured expression intently. It was almost enough to make him cum, but he held on, not wanting the moment to end. He had never even thought of Vincent as a sexual person. Maybe that’s what made this all the more hot. This side of Vincent was something secret, something only he would see.

Vincent turned his head to the side, embarrassed. His black hair falling in disarray over his face. Gently, Cid brushed the strands out of his face and tucked them behind his ear. “You’re even cuter when you’re embarrassed.” He leaned into a kiss again. It was a deep, passionate kiss. After all they’d been through together, maybe this was a therapeutic release.

“I...mm...I’m close...” Vincent pulled at Cid’s wild hair. Cid buried his face in Vincent’s neck, stroking faster. He sucked and bit his neck, hard enough to make Vincent grunt from the pleasurable pain. “Hnghh...” Vincent grit his teeth, stifling his orgasm. He felt a wave of pleasure and relaxation wash over him. How long had it been since he’d felt this good? Finally able to release, Cid let himself cum too. Quickly, he grabbed his t-shirt and cleaned the sticky mess from Vincent’s body. Good thing he brought a spare clean one.

Laying back out of breath, he snuggled up close to Vincent under the covers. “Man, that was way better than jackin’ off.”

Vincent stared at him, he almost laughed, almost. “Yes, I suppose it was.”

\------------------------------

The next morning the two walked down the wooden stairs to the living room. Everyone was sitting around drinking coffee and eating assorted breakfast foods provided by the old man.

“How’d you two sleep?” Cloud looked Vincent in the eyes mischievously. Cid looked back and forth at them. _Shit_. That’s right, SOLDIERs have enhanced senses don’t they?

“We slept just fine.” Vincent was hiding a smirk behind that red cowl.


End file.
